


One By One

by BubblyShip



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Chara, Blood, Character Death, Death, F/F, Genocide, Genocide Route, Ghosts, Gore, Major Character Injury, everyone is long gone, papyrus finds out the truth, they watch genocide, whoops they're ghosts now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip
Summary: A long time ago, the first human fell down into the ruins.A monster named Asriel came to help her, and quickly accepted her into the family.However, a disease fell upon the young child, and she died shortly after.Years later, a 7th human fell down into the ruins. However, the spirit of the first human took over her body, and decided to take out her revenge on the monsters of the underground.This is a True Genocide Story.
Relationships: Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't like it was her plan to fall into the ruins, but she did.

So, she lay there in confusion, the young females closed eyes seeming to stare up at the opening she had fallen down.

However, a soft child's vouce rang in her head.

"Hello, you have quiet a bit of determination, don't you?"

The young female shrugged, turning her head to see if she could see anyone else with her, but she was the only alive being laying there.

"I guess...?" She whispered quietly, sitting up.

"What's your name?"

"Um... It's Frisk."

"My name is Chara."

"Where exactly are you, Chara?"

"I'm a spirit who managed to get into your body. Frisk, listen, you are going to die down here. I did, and you will too."

"I am?" Frisk panicked, sweat beading down her forehead.

"You will," Chara spoke confidently, "Unless you give me your body."

"Give you... My body?"

"Well, your soul, too. All you have to do is grant me control, and I can get you out of the underground safely."

"You can? How do I grant you control?"

"Just let me take over your soul. Here, I'll do it now. You ready?"

"I guess. Thank you, Chara."

Little Frisk could feel something within her soul. It was a cold feeling that seemed to wash over her body, making her feel less and less connected from the world.

She felt so sleepy, so tired.

Maybe just a quick nap wouldn't hurt.

And with that, Frisk's consciousness was buried deep within her soul as it glowed with a tainted black color.

Chara grinned in her new vessel, peeling open the eyes to reveal a bright red stained eye color. She wiggled the fingers and toes before standing up wobbly, a grin spreading across her face.

She had gained a body with the ability to reset.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Fight*

Slash*

You Win!*

Chara grinned as the dummy crumbled to dust before her, disappearing from view forever.

"Oh, oh no!" Toriel said, "The dummies are not for fighting! We do not want to hurt anyone, do we...?"

"Of course not," Chara said, smiling a fake smile plastered onto her face at the goat monster.

"Come now," Toriel said sweetly, leading her to another puzzle.

After a Froggits death, and the spikes, Chara reached a long corridor, or which Toriel ran off before apologizing.

Chara continued onwards, smashing a small spider under her shoe as she walked.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child," Toriel said, "But there was a reason for this exercise, innocent one."

Innocent, Chara chuckled in her mind, She couldn't be further from the truth.

"I have to go, please stay here until I return," The goat Mom said, rushing off to her house.

Chara shrugged before exiting the hallway, noticing the floating save diamond hovering above a pile of leaves.

Oh how she loved this ability to reset and save.

A Wimsun meekly floated up to her, the monster practically shaking under her intense gaze.

Fight*

Slash*

You win 2 exp and 2 gold!

Chara watched as the black and white faded back away into color, her sadistic grin spreading across her face.

"Thank you for the execution points," She giggled, looking at the other Wimsun in the room before she did the same thing to it as it's look alike.

She blew through a few more rooms before meeting a ghost named Napstablook. The once dead spirit of the first human twisted the knife in her hand as everything turned black and white, lunging at him as she pressed the fight button.

Fight*

Slash*

Chara watched as his health depleted half way down, waiting for his attack.

Really not feeling up to it now, sorry.

"Really?" She asked the ghost, who tried to shrug to the best of his ability.

Fight*

Slash*

His health was pretty low now, as he attacked her with his tears. She moved her red soul to avoid them with ease, before attacking once more.

Fight*

Slash*

His health dropped to it's end.

"Um... You do know... You can't kill a ghost... Right?" Napstablook said quietly, "We're sorta already dead, so... I lowered my H.P because I didn't want to be rude. Sorry...Oooooooooo."

And with that, he floated away.

You lost 1 exp.

"That little f*cker..." Chara mumbled, gripping the knife in her hand with anger as she crossed over the patch if red leaves, "I have to find someone else to give it back to me."

She crossed down the hallway into a small room with a sign and concern full of spiders, her red eyes twinkling with excitement.

It would have to do for the moment.

She brought up her brown sneaker before slamming it downwards onto a spider, listening to the little squeal-like-sound it made during the splat as it died. The other spiders seemed to understand what was going on, because they tried to scatter away from her, their little feet scampering towards the little holes in the walls they considered exits. However, the killer wouldn't let them get away, using her feet to stomp across many, many more of them, swiping her knife to cut down the spider web, knocking even more spiders to the mercy of her feet, in which she killed them.

You win two exp and 1 gold!

"That's better!" Chara said, lifting her head up as she cackled with laughter, murderous intentions looming within her booming laughter.

She then left the room and continued on with finding every monster she could, entering a fight with a knife and leaving with a pile of dust left behind. On thr floor in one of the rooms she fell into, the human had found a faded red ribbon, quickly claiming it as her own before she tied it around her head.

It didn't matter who this used to belong to, all that mattered was that it was hers now.

After some more walking, more fighting, more puzzles, more piles of dust, she finally reached the desired point of where the black and white box appeared, it said one thing.

But no one came.


	3. Chapter 3

Chara let her hand hang limp next to her arm after she saved, staring at the glowing star in front of the fake home replica.

She never actually thought she'd be able to stand here, in a body, once more. When she died, she thought it was the end.

She had to thank Frisk for giving the once deceased girl a body to be able to preform these horrid actions she has wanted to for years.

She walked inside of the house and went straight to where Toriel was, grabbing her hand as Toriel led the child to her room.

"Here's a room of your own!" Toriel said, ruffling up her hair, like she used to before the incident, "I hope you like it."

"I do, thank you Miss!" Chara spoke in a high pitched, fake voice, grinning that fake grin Toriel couldn't see though.

"I have to go do something, you can get settled in," Toriel said, patting the brown haired child on the head before heading off down the hallway, presumably to the kitchen.

"Ugh, she's gone now," Chara mumbled in her real voice, straightening her hair before walking inside of the room and heading straight to the bed, "I was starting to get sick of her treating me like a child. I may look young, but I'm over 100 years old."

She then sat down onto the bed, brushing off some dust on her sweater her Mom had failed to notice before laying down unfer the blanket, slumber quickly engulfing her.

If only Toriel had noticed, she might've been able to save her own life.

~~~~~~

Chara placed the pie into her inventory before exiting 'her' room, quickly placing the fake smile onto her face as she walked into the living room.

It wasn't technically her room, it was intended for Frisk, not for the demon possessing her body.

"Hi!" She said happily.

"Oh, up already, I see," Toriel said.

"What are you reading?" Chara asked her Mother, leaning over the chair arm to look at the book.

"A book of snail facts," Toriel said happily, "You know, I'm really happy you're here. Oh, did you want something?"

Chara nodded, pretending to look sad when she asked, "When can I go home?"

"What... Home..." Toriel asked her, looking upset, "This IS your home now, child. Would you like to know about this book I'm reading? It's called the 72 uses of snails. Sould you like to hear a fact?"

"How can I exit the ruins?" Chara persisted, waiting for any moment for the black and white box to summon.

She wanted to hurry up and kill Toriel.

"I will be right back," Toriel said, looking troubled, "Please wait here."

Toriel set he book down to the side, a cold look on her face as she strided out of the room. Chara disobeye her requests once more, following her into the basement before she caught up with her.

"Everyone who comes down here meets the same fate," Toriel said when she heard the footsteps of Chara approaching her from behind, "They fall, they leave, they die. I have seen it countless times. If you leave the ruins, Asgore will kill you. Go back to your room."

Toriel then continued forward, Chara, persistent, following quickly behind her as they reached the doors.

"I will not let you leave the ruins," Toriel said as everthing faded into black and white.

Toriel blocks the doorway!

Fight*

Slash

HP: 0

Toriel stared in disbelief at her wound, watching the blood leak from it before she look up at the child she had trusted.

"Y... you really hate me that much?" She asked, wear enveloping her once gentle eyes.

Chara nodded, her sadistic grin peeling at the corners of her lips as Toriel stood there, petrified.

"Yes I do, Mother," Chara spat out in her real voice, making the Monster flinch.

"Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here," She said, closing her eyes with defeat, "Not you, but them... ha... ha..."

She laughed sadly as her body slowly turned to dust, tears silling from her eyes as she accepted her death by her once loving and caring child.

And with that, her soul split in half before exploding.

However, Toriels mind was not dead.

She opened her eyes, looking around in confusion. After all, she was pretty sure she just died. She was hovering above her dust pile, her body see through. Around her were all of the other monsters and spiders that were killed by her nce dead daughter. Wimsuns, Froggets, you name it.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Frogget! (You died, and you're a spirit now. We can only watch everything without interfering. We already tried, the living can't see us.)" One of the frogs explained.

"Oh my," Toriel sighed, "I am so sorry to you all, I should have let that Flower kill her. None of you woud have perished."

"Froggit! (It is not your fault, keeper of the ruins.)" Another frog monster said, "Froggit! (After all, none of us saw her returning to life once more)."

"Yes, I understand," She said, "I am upset with myself, however. I was once a queen, but my child has taken me down wth a single strike."

"You shouldn't be worried about that," A spiders soft voice spoke up, "Because she's going to kill every other monster in the underground."


	4. Chapter 4

Chara stared at the Flower bouncing back in forth in front of her in a bored expression. The other monsters spirits floated around them, watching with different expressions. Toriels, however, was the only one who was sad.

"What do you want?" She huffed, rather annoyed that she wasn't killing at that moment.

"I see now," Flowey giggled in his high pitched voice, "You aren't really human, aren't you? No, you're dead inside, just like me! In fact... you're Chara, right?"

"Yeah, so what's it to you?" Chara growled as Toriel sighed.

"So we're still inseperable after all these years!" Flowey giggled, "

"She was once my child," The Mother said, "But now she has too much LOVE to be a part of my family. Why does fate hate me? All of my family gains LOVE and turns to sin."

"Froggit! (It's not your fault, you're family has just become delusional by LOVE.)" A Froggit comforted her, patting her back.

"Listen, Chara," The golden flower said, gaining back the attention of the hovering souls, "I have a plan to become powerful, even more powerful then you and you're stolen soul."

"So she stole that soul from that poor girl," Toriel observed.

"Let's destroy everything in this reteched world!" Flowey exclaimed, "Everyone, everything in these worthless memories... Let's turn them all to dust! That's a wonderful idea!"

And with that, he plunged underground.

Chara giggled to herself, whispering, "I like that idea."

"What have my children become?" Toriel said in horror as Chara left the ruins, quickly flying after her when she exited the room.

Chara looked inside of the bushes to her left, spotting the hidden camera within it.

"So someone's watching me then," The brown haired child spoke, backing away, "Stalker much."

"As if you're one to judge, Chara," Toriel spat the name with disgust before her eyes opened, realizing something, "Oh no, the person behind the door! She's going to kill him! And I made him promise not to!"

Toriel could only watch with worry as the human continued forward, stepping over a large stick carefully. Toriel was hovering a few feet behind Chara, trying to gulp down the nervousness she felt within her gut. She was the only Monster following Chara at this point, all of the other souls decided to stay behind in the ruins, unable to watch what else the child might do to the monster race. Toriel was also terrified to see her own child brutally murder everything, but she had to watch. Maybe she could even communicate to someone.

Snap

Both females turned to see the large stick, which was especially hard to snap, obliterated down the middle, completely snapped in half.

"Oh, this should get interesting," Chara giggled.

"Was that the man behind the door?" Toriel asked herself, "How does he possibly contain that much strength?"

Chara then continued forward, walking past two trees. And in the corner of their eyes, both Toriel and Chars spotted a person covered by shadows, who seemed to be following them.

Toriel floated over, glancing to see that there was no one there, only a single set of shoe prints on the ground. No tracks led to or from the prints, it was just as if someone had been standing there then vanished.

"How odd..." Toriel mumbled before she rejoined with Chara, keeping an ear out for a voice she could recognize.

Suddenly, Chara stopped on a bridge, turning around as she heard crunching snow. Toriel turned as well, both of them spotting the same male, cloaked in darkness, approaching her. He then stood behind her, sticking out a hand.

"Human." He simply said in a deep, demonic voice.

Chara put her hand into his before a loud fart loud was heard. Chara stared in annoyance at the hand while Toriel giggled with laughter. However, it was cut short when reality struck her once more, when she realized it was probably the man behind the door, standing in front of a murderer.

"No, turn away!" Toriel yelled at him, trying to grab him, but only phasing through his body, "Please, Monster, don't fight her! Please, can you hear me?"

Sadly for her, her warnings couldn't be heard by any living beings ears, so she could only watch the scene unfold.

"Hehe," The monster laughed in a much more recognizable voice for Toriel as the shadow cleared, revealing a short skeleton.

"So that's what he looks like," She said sadly.

"It's always funny!" Sans laughed before he stopped, looking awkwardly at the human who looked annoyed, "That's, uh, you're cue to laugh. Or to, uh, emote at all."

"That's a stupid prank," Chara said firmly, dropping her arm to the side.

"Geez, lady, you really know how to pick 'em," Sans muttered under his breath.

"I am so sorry!" Toriel apologized, her eyes watering, "Please, go back on your promise, I don't want you to protect the child! Kill them please!"

"Ok, that's fine," Sans shrugged, putting his hands into his pockets, "Everyone's got their own sense of humor. I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton."

"So that's his name," Toriel said, "Sans, please don't be stupid like I was."

"Y'know, I'm supposed to be on the watch for humans right now," Dans shrugged, "But... Y'know, I don't really care about capturing anybody."

"That's good," Chara said, giving him a fake smile Toriel reconized.

"But my brother, though," The skeleton pointed out, "Is a human hunting finatic! Hey, actually, I think that's him over there. I have an idea, let's go through this gate thingy. Yeah, let's go right though. My brother made the bars too wide to stop any humans."

"Oh, thank you!" Chara said sweetly, making Toriels stomach churn with worry.

"No, save your brother Sans!" Toriel cried out.

But no one heard her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Look, I'll be straight forward with you," Sans said, making both Chara and Toriel stop and turn around.

He was still facing the treelind as he spoke, "My brother really would like to see a human... So, it'd really help, Y'know... If you kept pretending to be one."

And he walked off towards where he and the demon had first met.

"Sans?" Toriel asked in confusion, "He knows she isn't what she says she is... But how? He didn't see me die..."  
~~~~~~

Toriel felt so guilty as she watched the human approach Papyrus.

She had just watched Chara kill so many people. Not just a few, she had brutally murdered everyone she could find in cold blood, smiling that grin as she did so. Toriel couldn't believe she had even tooken in,a dn raised this child as her own after witnessing this. By now, everyone in Snowdon had fled or had been murdered, leaving onky the two skeletons.

Toriel could tell Sans and Papyrus were close, especially how Sans cared so much for his little brother. After watching them mess around with puzzles for a little bit, she grew to like them even more then she did, and she knew Chara was going to kill the youngest as she approached. Sans was nowhere in sight, but she knew there was something off about him. He definitly knows something is going on, unfortunately, Chara knew as well. She was constantly keeping and eye on him, and him keeping his eye sockets on her. Toriel was glad he was being catious, especially when he threatened the human by the bridge.

Toriel had decided to make it her job to explain to all of the monsters what had happened when they turned into spitit form, so she followed Chara around in order to do that. She also asked them if they knew anyone who could contact the dead, like a medium, but so far, no one knew anyone with that ability.

"No, Papyrus, run away!" Toriel cried out as Chara grew close.

Chara had already grown in her LOVE level, already to the number 8.

"Halt, human!" Papyrus said.

However, she didn't halt, instead took a few more steps while grinning at him.

"I, the great Papyrus, have a few things to say!" He said, "First off, you're a fricken weirdo! Not only do you not like puzzles, but thr way you walk from place to olace, and they way your hands are always covered in dusty powder and ketchup!"

"Please, Papyrus!" Toriel begged him, "Don't fight her! You have a loving brother, don't face her!"

"So?" The demon asked, tilting her head.

"It feels... Like your life is going down a dangerous path," The tall skeleton said, "However, I, the great Papyrus, see potential in you! Nyeh heh heh heh!"

Chara took a few steps forward to try and taunt him, making Toriel gasp fron utter fear.

What MONSTER had she once loved?

"But worry not, for I, the Great Papyrus, will gladly be your friend and tutor! I will turn your life right around!"

A few more steps, and she was closer.

"I see that you are approaching! Are you offering me a hug of acceptance? Wowie, my lessons are already working! I, the great Papyrus, accept you with open arms!"

Toriel could only watch as they faded to black and white, watching as the hand undoubtedly reached straight for the fight button.

Fight*

Slash

HP: 0

"No!" Toriel screamed as Papyrus was hit, his HP plummeting to 0, just as hers had.

Sans' brother stared down at his chest and the human with sadness as his skull fell from where it should have been, landing on one of his red gloves.

"W-Well, that's not what I expected..." He muttered out as his body turned to dust, flowing away in the breeze while his head bounced to the ground.

"Well, you should have," Chara grinned, her red eyes filling with the murderous joy Toriel had spotted too late within her own life.

"But... Still... I believe in you! You can do a little better, even if you think you can't do so. I-I promise!" He said.

Chara smirked as she walked up to his skull, placing a foot firmly between his eye sockets.

"I can, but I won't," She said, snickering as she crushed his skull into dust with her mere foot, his cry of pain echoing throughout the empty town.

Papyrus' spirit glanced around, looking down at his gloved hands.

"That human... Why...?" He asked to himself.

"Because," Toriel said, floating up behind him, "She isn't a human anymore. That is a demon in a humans body."

"Oh, hello!" He said, "Who are you?"

"I am Toriel, I was once caretaker of the ruins," She said, "But, when that child fell down, they killed me, just like they have you."

"Oh..." Papyrus said, looking to the side, "Are we in the afterlife?"

"No, we are mere spirits now, Papyrus," Toriel said, "We can only watch as the monsters, who are still alive, die one by one to her hands."

"How do you know my name?" He asked, his happiness a bit down from being brutally murdered under the foot of a human he trusted.

"I've been following her ever since she has killed me," Toriel explained, looking to the side, "So I know about you, I tried warning you, but you nor Sans could hear me. I wasn't able to save you."

Papyrus looked around in a hurry, "Did Sans-?"

"No," She said, "She hasn't murdered him. You know, he tried to save you."

"He did? How?"

"When you went off, he threatened the girl," Toriel said, "He really cares about you, did you know? He asked it to help make you happy by doing yout puzzles, and he threatened to kill it on multiple occasions. He knew it was a threat and tried to save you, but in the end, neither of us could've."

"I hope Sans doesn't fight her," Papyrus said, "He's only at one HP and one Attack... He's... He's..."

Papyrus trailed off as he hugged himself, trying to stay calm. Toriel drifted over and offered him a hug, in which he gladly accepted.

"Your brother is smart, Papyrus," She said soothingly, "He won't try to take them on. After all, I'm sure Asgore will send his Royal Guard members after that demon. They'll be dead and Sans will be safe."

"Thank you Toriel," He said, pulling away.

However, it was cut short when footsteps could be heard.

"Papyrus?" Sans called out, "Where are you?"

"Oh no," Toriel said.

"Sans..." Papyrus said sadly.

Sans had entered their feild of view, looking around for his brither with his hands in his pockets. He called out his name a few more times before he haulted in his tracks.

He noticed the dust and scarf on the ground.

The two spirits watched as his eye sockets went black as he shuffled towards it, snow poofing upwards as his knees landed in the snow inches away from the red fabric.

"Oh no, Sans..." Papyrus repeated sadly, watching his older brother slowly pick up his scarf.

"P-Papy," He choked out, hugging the scarf close to his chest as tears spilled from his eye sockets, "Why did you face them? I begged you not to, s-so why?"

"I'm so sorry," Papyrus said, reaching out to hug him, only to phase through him like Toriel did before.

"That little demon is going to pay!" Sans cried out, tears spilling from his eye sockets as his left one glowed a bright blue.

"Oh my..." Toriel said, watching Sans with concern.

"B-Brother," Papyrus said, a few tears streaming down his skull.

"I can sense his magic from here," Toriel muttered.

"I just want to be able to hug him again," Papyrus muttered, his hsnd phasing through Sans, "I-I never knew how much I would miss hugging Sans."


	6. Chapter 6

Chara grinned down at the Monster Kid, who was standing in the black and white colored box, petrified with pure and utter fear. By now, only Papyrus and Toriel were following Chara, helping newly deceased monsters understand what had happened to them. Papyrus tried to stay with his brother, but when Sans had turned a corner, he suddenly vanished, as if he teleported, so Papyrus decided to go with Toriel. They got to know each other a bit, Papyrus telling the sock story and Toriel telling him about how she used to be Queen before the incident including her children. Then she explained how that was Chara possessing another females body, and how Flowey had Asriels memories due to Alphys.

"Please," Chara cackled, running the edge of the knife against her finger, drawing some blood up, "You and I both know you just wanted to look cool by facing me. So, now, you're going to look pretty dead."

Fight*

Slash

Blocked

Papyrus screeched with surprise as Chara and Toriel gasped. Undyne had leaped in front of the child, ensuring the hit, making her HP drop down to 1.

"Undyne!" Papyrus yelled, "You should've attacked, you're the only one who can stop her!"

"I'm... I'm not so sure," Toriel said quietly, watching as the Monster Kid ran off, "I've been watching her for a bit, and she seems to have the ability of 'saving' time points."

"Saving?" The deceased skeleton asked her, itching at his uncovered neck.

When he died, his scarf had fallen off, so it didn't dust away with the rest of his clothing. So, he didn't keep it after he died. Sans had taken it to god knows where, so he knew he wasn't going to get it back anytime soon, or probably at all.

"I'm not so sure, but when I was Queen, I sometimes helped the royal scientist with his work. He then told me about this ability called 'Resetting', where if someone had enough determination, they could affect time itself. I don't know much about it, but he said if something had enough determination, they could affect time," She said, watching Undyne and Chara, "I just think that Chara possessed the soul of someone who has that ability, since she keeps saying she has enough determination and she keeps touching air at random times."

"That sounds like an odd power," Papyrus said, "I'm not much of a Scientist, though."

"Neither am I," Toriel said, "That's why it's a random suggestion. We might be able to see it if we're spirits."

"Maybe, I hope that isn't true, though. I don't want to see any of my friends die."

"Heh, it's 'nothing'," Undyne whimpered as her legs started to dust away, "No, somehow, with just one hit..."

"Undyne, please don't go against your name!" Papyrus begged her.

"I'm... Already... Already... D*m it..." Undyne huffed. "Papyrus..."

"What?" Papyrus asked himself.

"We should try and be quiet," Toriel hushed him, "As much as it hurts to admit, we can't intervene with the living."

"Right..." Papyrus muttered.

"Alphys, Asgore..." Undyne continued, looking down in shame as more of her body glitched out, "Just like that, I've... I've failed you..."

"You've never failed me, Undyne!" Papyrus yelled, "You're so cool and-"

"Child," Toriel said, covering his teeth, "You can tell her that when she is dusted, which shouldn't be too long."

The great glitching drifted back together, forming Undyne's body once more.

"No," She said fiercly, "My body feels like it's pulling apart, like any minute... It'll shred into a million pieces."

"Just let it, I want more exp and this is wasting my time," Chara groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Deep down... In my soul..." The fish monster huffed, "There's a burning feeling I can't describe. It..."

Suddenly, her body bonded back together completely once more, a DETERMINED look on her face as she spoke, "Human, or whatever you are, I, Undyne, will strike you down and get revenge for every Monster you have killed! Papyrus, the Queen, and you attempted to kill that kid, but you WILL NOT WIN!"

And everything glowed a bright white.

Papyrus and Toriel stared in awe at the new form Undyne had taken while Chara watched with an amused smile, cracking her knuckles.

"Now this is going to be more interesting!" Chara said, cracking her neck before getting ready.

"You're going to have do try harder them THAT!" Undyne declared, twisting the spear in her hand.

"Wowie, Undyne is so cool!" Papyrus said, forgetting for a moment that he had died to the person fighting her.

*Fight

*Undyne The Undying

Slash

Chara grinned as she prepared the blue shield around her soul, quickly dodging the spears flying at her.

"And you're going to have to try better then that pathetic excuse of an attack!" Chara taunted her, "Don't you want to get revenge on me for killing Papyrus? Do you even know what I did to him? I killed him, and watched as his body turned to dust, then laughed when I smashed his stupid little smiling face into dust! And you know why he faced me? Because he thought you'd let him into the royal guard!"

Undyne looked rather p*ssed after that, lunging at Chara at her top speed. Even Chara wasn't expecting it, and the spear hit her soul directly.

Shatter

Game Over

Papyrus and Toriel were looking at the horrifying truth in front of them. There stood the Chara in her true form, the stolen soul beating it's tainted black color within her chest. She was standing in front of two glowing yellow buttons, one reading Continue and one saying Reset.

This wasn't good at all.

She could reset.

Undyne wouldn't be able to beat her,

Chara giggled as her hand reached out, it brushing the glowing button before everything melted away. She was standing at the place that she had been touching air at, a confident smirk on her face. Undyne repeated the same words and actions that she had before, Chara doing the same. However, when Undyne had lunged at her, she stepped to the side, sticking out her weapon, which Undyne ran into, taking down a good portion of her Health.

"She's going to die..." Realization hit Papyrus as he sunk down to his knees, "That's it, everyone's going to die. We can't save any of them, and they can't save themselves. She can reset time, and we can't, she's going to kill them all."

"Hey," Toriel said, getting down to him and resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "We made it this far, didn't we? And if she can reset, she can go all the way back and give us back our lives. And since we died, we might be able to remember, right? So we know to run away next time and hide everyone. She should get bored eventually and reset."

"Maybe," Papyrus sniffed, "T-The great Papyrus h-has to stay positive!"

"That's the spirit," Toriel said softly, smiling at him.

Chara attacked Undyne once more, her health now a bit under it's halfway point.

"No, I refuse to lose!" Undyne screeched, sending an army of spears at the demon.

"Hey," Papyrus suddenly said, "If Undyne is determined enough, could she possibly reset?"

"No, she'd never be able to be that determined," The ex-Queen said, "If she had even half the amout probably required, she'd melt, remember."

Chara dodged and blocked the spears, her grin only growing in size as she did so. She then attacked once more, bring Undynes health down to unsafe levels.

One more hit, and she'd be at 0.

And that hit came sooner then expected.

She closed her eyes when the hit came, standing frozen as she realized it was the end.

"Heh..." She chuckled quietly, "Heheheh. If you think I'm going to give up hope, you're wrong."

"Too bad," Chara giggled, licking her lips.

"You want to know why?" Undyne grinned happily, "That's because I got my friends helping me! Alphys told me she'd be watching me fight you, and if anything went wrong, she'd evacuate everyone."

"Then I'll just find them," Chara shrugged, "I have plenty of time, I'm sure it won't take too long to find them."

Undyne chuckled as her body started to melt down, her sad smile never leaving.

"A-Asgore will stop you with the six human souls..."

And with that, she turned to dust.

"What the f*cks wrong with my body?" Undyne said, staring down at her see-through hands.

"Undyne!" Papyrus yelled, tackling her into a bear hug.

"Papyrus? You're alive?" She asked, hugging him back.

"No, the great Papyrus wasn't great enough for his challenge," Papyrus apologized, pulling away, "I died, like you did. We're ghosts now!"

"Ghosts? So that means I can still contact Alphys?"

"I should correct him," Toriel floated up to them, "We are spirits, not ghosts. No living being can see us."

"Oh, my Majesty!" Undyne said, getting down onto one knee, "It's been years since I've seen you. I'm pleased to say I've become the Head of the Royal Guard."

"That's amazing Undyne," Toriel said softly, "But just call me Toriel and stand up, I have a lot to explain."

"Wait, your ma-Toriel," Undyne corrected herself, looking at the female who once was Queen, "If I'm dead, that means you're dead."

"That is correct," Toriel said.

"How did you die?"

"She killed me as well. She killed every monster in the ruins, she murdered every monster she could find, including Papyrus and now you."

"Did Sans die?" Undyne asked.

"No," Papyrus said, "He's still alive, I don't know where he is."

"He just vanished. I think he ran for safety," Toriel said, "But Undyne, I think we should explain some things to you."


	7. Chapter 7

Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, and the Monster kid floated after Chara now. Toriel to try and help monsters, Papyrus to try and find his brother, Undyne to try and protect Alphys somehow, and Monster Kid to simply follow Undyne. They were all updated on everything, about the resets, about Chara being a demon possessing the human, everything. What was the point of hiding it, they were already dead after all.

"Undyne, I'm sorry," Monster Kid apologized to his role model.

"It's alright kiddo, if you had been able to grow up, I would've let you and Papyrus join the Royal Guard on the spot," Undyne said, punching his hsouler lightly, "Being able to face danger like that head on, trying to protect those who you love, that's a great trait every royal guards member should have. I'm proud of you both."

Monster Kid squealed with hopping up and down while Papyrus smiled to himself, before it fell.

"Do you think she'll kill Sans?" He asked, pulling at the edge of his costume.

"She might, she might not..." Toriel said, "It just depends if she magages to find him or not."

Chara appraoched where Mettaton stood, getting ready to attack the robot. He stood there in his NEO form, watching as she grew closer.

"I will not let you hurt my viewers!" He yelled, getting ready to fight her.

Fight*

Slash

HP: 0

The four followers watched in surprise as the piece of metal fell to it's side after one hit, a suprised look spreading across his face.

"Gu-Guess you don't want to join my famclub, huh?" He muttered before he self destructed, pieces of metal and flames flying thorughout the room.

The spirits didn't bother moving, since it just phased right throught them, but Chara had to dodge, getting struck on her arm by a stray metal piece, bringing her health down by two.

"Tch, weakling," She muttered, rolling her eyes before squatting down next to his software, picking up some little device she stole from Alphy's lab before plugging it into a cord slot.

"What's the demon doing now?" Toriel asked, crouching down next to her and staring at the small screen.

"That's definitely something Alphys made," Undyne said, "I reconize it from her lab. She pointed it out when planning out places to evacuate everyone."

The device beeped for a few moments before coordinates popped up, flashing on the screen before a map was dragged onto the screen.

"So, that's where the lizard hid the monsters," Chara giggled, her mouth stretching into a grin.

"Don't you dare kill Alphys!" Undyne yelled, "Or else you're going to reset a lot more then just two times!"

"Yeah!" Monster Kid yelled, backing up her.

"She can't hear you, don't waste your voices," Toriel said softly.

"Well, time to have a little bit of fun," Chara said, heading off with her spirit followers close behind.

They simply floated behind her as she made her way back to Hotland, before going down a different route to the bunker place where people were evacuated to. The path was a puzzle of flowing lava, which wasn't usually activated due to how dangerous it was, but with the threat of the human, Alphys had activated it. She didn't want them getting through.

Unfortunately, Chara did after, easily faking her voice for a Monster child in order to trick them to open the vault doors, which held most of the rest of the Monster population inside of it.

The adults quickly pushed their children to the back and hide then while the rest of the Royal Guard attacked Chara. Chara managed to get by their attacks before hitting two of them, one of then dusting away immediately. After another strike she knocked down the other, quicjly reaching her hand out to the glowing star to save it.

More guards ran up after the children had been hidden, giving their all as they threw magic attacks at the human. She was overwhelmed and killed, the world fading to black more more as she stood in front of those flowing buttons once again.

"So this is what it looks like, huh," Undyne said, looking around at the dark world.

"Here we go again," Chara grinned.

Continue*

And the world went back.

Chara managed to kill off all of the Royal Guards as her LOVE increased highly, taking a quick breath before lunging into battle against the normal, citizen monsters. Due to not being trained very well, and Chara's determination and LOVE at high levels, they couldn't do too much against her before she used their own attacks and her attacks against them, gaining plenty more levels. The four spirits that had been following her had a bit of trouble keeping up with her, but they were explaining to the monsters that they were dead and spirits. Some took it well and went to mingle with their friends, while others were having a hard time processing everything. Grillby, who had been killed in the battle, decided to help the four, explaining to nrwly deceased monsters from combat everyone. It was sad, watching so many spirits pop up left and right. Some of them were hard workers, some of them were parents who went to rheir child's sides, some of them were relieved to see their thoughts didn't disappear.

But, after another reset, Chara had made it through every adult that was defending the children, except for one Monster.

Who was Alphys.

"H-How could you?" She yelled, "How c-could you kill s-so many p-people?"

"Alphys!" Undyne yelled, "Get out of the way, don't be a hero, run away with the children!"

"Because," Chara giggled, "It's just so much fun!"

Fight*

Slash

HP: 0

"Alphys!" Undyne cried out.

Obviously, she knew she could talk to Alphys again is she was a spirit, but that had slipped from her mind at the moment. When you watch your crush get striked across the stomach, and you know they're going to die, you can't help but feel awful, even if you're a spirit.

"Pl-Please," Alphys begged the demon as she fell to her knees, "Spare the children. T-Yhey're just as old a-as, or are y-younger then you."

"Let me think about that," Chara said, venom leaking from her voice as she looked over the small sea of children staring terrified at her while Alphys dusted away, "Nah."

"Alphys!" Undyne screamed, squeezing the dinosour monster into a hug, "I can't believe you just did that!"

"U-Undyne?" Alphys asked, her eyes soaked with tears as she hugged her back, "I-I'm so happy to see y-you again!"

"Me too, you big nerd," Undyne sobbed, crouching down with Alphys on her lap, "I will never be ungrateful for what I have again."

The screams of the children could be heard as they were brutalky slautered like helpless animals, her sadistic grin on her face the whole time.

"Oh my g-god," Alphys stuttered, looking at the blood and dust splattered everywhere, "W-What is that t-thing?"

"Yes, what exactly is going on here?" Grillby butted in, the spirit of his niece on his arms as he soothed her from the trama she had just experienced.

"Yo, Kid," Undyne said.

"Yes!" Monster Kid perked up.

"Can you handle the children, help them understand the situation?" The red haired monster asked him, "Don't tell them about the resets, just about the whole spirits thing, and help them find their parents and calm down."

"Anything for you!" He said before running off.

"Grillby," Toriel said, "I believe we should go outside and discuss this, away from everyone else.

Grillby, Alphys, Undyne, Toriel, and Papyrus all floated outside, Alphys was still in Undynes arms, and neither of them seemed to mind. After all, they both had a crush on each other, and had been reunited after death.

"Now," Grillby said, turning around, "What's this reset you were talking about?"

"It seems the first human who had fallen down, Chara, has possessed the 7th humans body, which we don't knoe their name. The 7th human has a lot of determination, which allows them to go through time somehow," Toriel explained.

"O-Oh, I know a-bout th-this!" Alphys said, "Since humans have more ability to hold determination, if they had enough, their determination would be so strong were it would affect time itself. So, this Chara person must've known the 7th human had this ability and took over her soul."

"I see..." Grillby said, "How many times have they reset?"

"Well, they reset once during the fight with Undyne, and once during this fight, so only twice," Papyrus said, "But the Great Papyrus is sure they won't make it past Asgore!"


	8. Chapter 8

Asgore felt so disappointed with himself.

First he had failed his daughter, then his son, then his wife, and now almost every monster in the underground. There was only three known monster survivors of the thing that had fell into their world. Sans, who had talked to him earlier, Asgore, obviously, and Flowey.

By now, Grillby, Papyrus, Toriel, Alphys, and Undyne were folliwng Chara, the burning hatred for her obvious by the constant glares they were always sending her. However, she didn't notice, since they were dead spirits simply floating by her to try and find any of the survivors.

Chara had her old necklace around her neck, and her features had completely turned to her old self. Her hair was darker and longer, her skin was pale and her clothes were the old ones, the green sweater and brown shorts.

She was completely Chara now.

The demon in the humans body was in her old house, walking from the kitchen to the living room as Flowey popped up.

He then talked to her about their old life, how they used to play there, how they had so much fun. It was a more sinister, twisted type of fun, but the golden Flower was heavily implying that they would be having even more fun there.

And that's when Asgore had walked in.

"Not even Asgore deserves this fate," Toriel mumbled, looking away,

"No one deserved this," Papyrus said quietly, "I still can't believe she's doing all of this. All those innocent people..."

"Think a-about it t-this w-way," Alphys stuttered, resting a hand on his shoulder, "She w-was like it f-for a long t-time, n-no one being able t-to hear h-her. It would d-drive a-anyone insane."

"I guess," Papyrus said sadly, "I just want to see Sans. I haven't seen him since he grabbed my scarf."

"Both of my dead children are here," Asgore said sadly, "And both of them want to kill everything I've tried to protect."

"Isn't this going to be fun, Dad?" Chara asked, giggling evily.

"There's no need to fight," Asgore pleaded as everything faded to black and white, "Why don't we settle this over a cup of tea?"

"The ONE time I want him to fight!" Toriel said in disbelief, throwing his hands into the air, "I can't believe this guy!"

"How about you die?" Chara cackled with laughter as she lunged at him with her knife, getting a clean cut across his chest.

HP: 0

"She killed him in ONE hit?" Undyne asked in disbelief.

"Her LV is so high..." Papyrus said sadly.

Asgore was on one knee has he held his wound in his hand, breathing heavily from the sudden pain inflicked upon him.

Before he could even do anything, white pellets surrounded him, making his eyes widen as they struck him.

And he dusted away as his soul shattered.

His spirit popped up above his dust pile as Flowey laughed uncomfortable, looking at Chara as he spoke with fear.

"S-See! I'm usefull!" He yelped when Chara approched him with that grin that could haunt anyones nightmares, if they saw it and lived to tell the tale, "Please don't kill me..."

Fight*

Slash

Slash

Slash

Slash

Slash

And with that, Chara walked off with one monster left in mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Toriel and Undyne had explained everything as they hurridly floated after the female covered in dust, trying to keep an eye out for Sans while they did.

Sans was the last monster alive in the underground.

"She's going to kill him," Papyrus said, trying to hold back his tears, "She's going-"

"There he is!" Undyne interrupted, pointing down the corridor.

"What's he doing in here?" Asgore asked no one in particular.

Sans was standing in the judgement hall, his hands in his pockets as he watched Chara. Papyrus' scarf was wrapped around his neck, but other than that, he looked normal.

"Sans," Chara giggled.

"Heya," He said, giving a slight wave, "You've been busy, huh?"

"He's wearing my scarf..." Papyrus nuttered.

"I have," Chara said, dusting off some mosnster dust in her pants, "Quiet noticeable, huh?"

Sans was silent for a moment, watching her with his grin, which sent cold shivers down everyone's spines, even Papyrus'.

"So," The short skeleton finally spoke again, shattering the eerie silence looming over them, "I've got a question for ya."

Chara tilted her head, "Hm?" She asked, chewing on the inside of her lip.

"Do you think even the worse person can change?" He asked, shuffling his hands slightly, "That everyone can be a good person, if they just tried?"

"Maybe," Chara giggled, tossing her knife up into the air and catching it a few times, "But I'm not going to try."

"Heh heh heh heh heh..." Sans chuckled lightly, "Alright, here's a better question for you. Do you want to have a bad time?"

Sans' eye sockets went black as he said the last part, making Chara freeze with fear for a moment.

He was terrifying when he could be.

"Sans seems r-really scary r-right n-now," Alphys stuttered, floating back a bit.

"Don't be scared," Papyrus said, "That lazybones doesn't try, and that's what I'm worried about."

"'Cause if you take another step forward," The pun saying skeleton said, pointing at the demon's feet, "You really aren't going to like what happens next."

Chara took a step forward, twisting the knife inside of her hand.

"We're going to be talking to Sans soon enough," Undyne sighed.

"Welp, sorry old lady," Sans apologized, "This is why I never make promises."

"It's fine," Toriel sighed.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me, you one attack one defense pathetic creature?" Chara laughed at him.

"Dunno," Sans shrugged as everything faded to black and white, "Maybe."

"Here we go," Chara sang to herself, excited to kill the last monster underground.

Sans' eye sockets were closed, his hands in his pockets as he spoke.

"Todays a beatiful day. Birds and singing," Sans said.

"What's he doing?" Papyrus asked.

"Flowers are blooming,"

"Is Sans writing a poem?" Undyne wondered out loud.

"On days like these, kids like you...

S H O U L D B E B U R N I N G I N H E L L."

No one was ready for what had happened next.


	10. Chapter 10

Game Over

Continue*

Reset

"The f*cking H*ll?" Chara cursed, staring in disbelief at the shattered soul.

All of the spirits were shocked at what they had just witnessed. Sans, who they thought was the weakest monster underground, had killed her with five seconds. Not even Undyne or Asgore had done that!

"How did Sans..." Asgore asked.

"He must've caught her off guard," Undyne tried to figure out, "He probably caught her off guard."

"Yeah..." Toriel whispered, "He isn't that powerful, and his LOVE is still at one, so he just caught her off guard."

"I don't want to see him die..." Papyrus sobbed, causing Undyne to give him a supportive hug.

"T-That makes sense," Alphys stuttered as the possessed human pressed the continue button.

Once again, she walked up to Sans, who was wearing his usual grin as he watched her approach.

"Sans," She greeted, getting ready to hear the same thing from last time, the same as the spirits.

"Heya," He said, tilting his head, "You look frustrated about something."

"He's s-saying something d-different from l-last time..." Alphys said in confusion.

"What?" Chara spat out, obviously even more confused.

"Guess I'm pretty good at my job, huh?" Sans asked before everything faded to black and white, "Let's do this."

Chara was ready for the bone attack, swiftly dodging most of them, but hitting only a few, because they were going way too fast for her to keep up with. She was grinning, think that his attack was over.

Oh, but it was far from it.

That's when the Gaster Blasters came into play.

Chara was getting ready to press the fight option, but was caught off guard when a few animal skulls started to hover around her.

"What are those?" Both Chara and all the spirits asked at the same time.

Their jaws opened as beams charged within them, before those beams shot directly at her.

She was disintegrated immeadiatly.

Game Over

Continue*

Reset

"How is that d*m Comedian so strong?" Chara yelled, slamminging her fists into the continue button.

"I'm so confused..." Asgore said, "Those attacks are easily more strong then Undyne and I. How is Sans so powerful?"

"I don't care," Papyrus cried, "I just don't want to see him die!"

"None of us do, Papyrus," Toriel said comforting him, "We just don't understand how he has such low stats and such high power is all. Not to mention how he never revealed it to anyone."

"You have a look on your face," Sans said as she approached.

"Yeah, it's a face!" The demon yelled.

"No, it's a look of anger," He observed, "A look that you've died two times to me."

"You can tell how many times you've killed me by my face?"

"I guess so. Why don't we make it a third?"

Once again, black and white, and once again, he attacked.

"As I was saying," Sans said, "It's a nice day out, so why not relax instead of fighting?"

"I'm going to dance in your dust when I'm done with you!" Chara yelled.

You can feel your sins crawling on your back

Fight*

Slash

Miss

"What?" The skeleton in the bkue hoodie asked her, "Do you think I'm just going to stand here and take it?

Sans then sent an attack of bones at her, going pretty darn fast and hard to avoid. Her health went down to 4, so she was forced to eat a cinnamon bunny instead of attacking.

He sent more bones, which killed her once more, making the demon scream in frustration.

How was he so difficult?

"You look pretty angry," Sans chuckled as Chara grew closer to start yet another battle, "Like I've killed you three times. Wanna make it four?"

"I wanna kill you!" Chara yelled as it went back to black and white once more.

Due to her anger blinding her, she didn't make it past the first attack.

Game Over

Continue*

Reset

By this point she was slamming both her hands into the continue button before she full out sprinted towards Sans.

"Hmm... That expression..." Sans said, "That's the expression of of someone who's died quiece in a row."

"Quiece?" Chara asked.

"Quiece? Rice? Well, I won't have to say it again," Sans said as the battle box opened, "Here we go."

Chara made it a few turns further, each time healing herself before managing to actually attack.

Fight*

Slash

Miss

"What, do you think I'm going to stand here and take it?" Sans asked, sending multiple gaster blasters at her.

Game Over

Continue*

Reset

"How is Sans so powerful?" Undyne asked, watching as Chara walked up to Sans in a huff.

"I... I'm so lost..." Papyrus said, taking a short pause, "Sans has been so lazy... And he's got no training... How...?"

"Perhaps, sometime, we'll be able to talk to him again," Grillby shrugged.

"You want him to die?" Papyrus asked, tears filling his eye sockets.

"I didn't mean like that!" Grillby defended himself.

"How much has it been, five times now?" The sack of bones asked, "Convinent, huh? That's one for each finger! But soon, it won't be."

"I swear I will end you!" Chara declared as she turned black and white, "No matter how long it takes!"


	11. Chapter 11

Game Over

Continue*

Reset

How many times has Chara and the spirits seen this screen?

Well, Sans knew, he kept count.

His dead friends couldn't comprehend how powerful he was. He could dodge every attack she threw at him, give off powerful attacks that are hard to dodge, even if you've memorized them, and he could even number off how many times she has died to him by her face!

No other monster could do that!

They had no idea how he got that way, but they were definitely proud. He was killing her for every monster she had killed, getting revenge for each and every one. Not to mention he was driving her insane, shoving her into the black oblivion after the countless deaths she had from him.

"Wow, 482 times now..." Sans said, staring at her, "You... Uh... Must be really determined. But that's not your determination, is it?"

"What?" Chara huffed.

"Don't act stupid, Chara," Her enemy said her name like it was poison itself, "I know you took over that girls body and her soul, using her determination to keep yourself going."

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"I know a lot of things," He said, shrugging as everything faded into black and white.

Fight*

Slash

Miss

"I refuse to sit here and take it," He said, sending a wave of bones at her.

Fight*

Slash

Miss

"Our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum," He said, "Timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting..."

"H-How does Sans know about that?" Alphys asked.

"What do you mean?" Undyne asked her girlfriend, looking over.

"Timelines are like time, and Chara is using her stolen determination to weave and bend them," Alphys explained, "But that's sceincey stuff that Sans shouldn't know."

Chara jumped over some bones before pressing the button once more.

"Until suddenly, everything ends. That's your fault, isn't it?" He asked her as he dodged.

"How do you know that?" Chara asked him.

"I just do," He said, sending gaster blasters at her once more.

Chara was at low HP by now, but she attacked anyway, once again missing her target.

"You can't understand how this feels!" Sans said, looking iver at the ground before sending more bones to attack, which she dodged all of them.

"How what feels?" Toriel asked her friend, knowing he couldn't hear her.

Fight*

Slash

Miss

"Knowing that one day without any warning... It's all going to reset."

"Of course I don't," Chara giggled, "Too bad for you, though."

And he sent more bones at her.

Game Over

Continue*

Reset

"Sans knew... And he didn't tell me...?" Papyrus asked as Chara continued.

"He didn't tell any of us, that punk!" Undyne yelled as Chara and Sans went into battle mode.

"Perhaps there was a reason, children," Toriel offered as Chara attacked Sans, missing once more.

After some time, she reached the point where she was before, attacking him and missing him once more.

"Look, I gave up trying to go back a long time ago," Sans said sadly, pulling his hands out of his pockets to shrug.

More bones.

More HP lost.

Fight*

Slash

Miss

"And getting to the surface doesn't really appeal to me anymore, either."

"Sans..." Papyrus said sadly.

More gaster blasters.

HP lost.

Act*

Legendary Hero*

60 HP gained

"But I have a plan, which might work," Sans said, "Human, are you listening?"

"I can't zone you out how much I try," Chara said, "So yeah."

"I wasn't talking to you," Sans spat out, "I was talking to the soul of that human you possessed. Don't worry kiddo, use the determination against her, and break free!"

"Shut up!" Chara yelled in a demonic voice, attacking him.

Fight*

Slash

Miss

You can feel something stirring in your soul

"You want to know why I don't want to go to the surface?" The short male asked as his eye sockets went black, "Because, in the end, we'll just end up right back here with no memory of it because of you, right Chara?"

"As if I'd let you to the surface!" Chara yelled.

"That's why I want the real human back," Sans said, "Because she would bring us to the surface, without resetting. She saw what a twisted freak you are, she'd make sure you never bubble up again!"

"Shut it!" Chara screeched, attacking him.

Fight*

Slash

Miss

Something, or someone, is waking up

"To be honest," Sans sighed, "It was kinda hard to give it my all, knowing that you'd just reset your life and try again. But that human inside of you, who wants freedom, gave me hope again. Hope to try. Hope to fight. Hope to see Papyrus again."

More gaster blasters, more streams of pure energy which Chara barely avoided.

Fight*

Slash

Miss

Someone woke up

"I guess that means I never really was lazy, since I'm actually trying for once. Maybe I was depressed, knowing my life was worthless when I read the reports," Sans muttered, "But, when I saw this red scarf on the ground, I realized I couldn't afford to not care anymore, so I teleported over here to fight you and get my brother back."

"Sans really cares about you, huh?" Undyne asked Papyrus.

"H-He does..." Papyrus said sadly, longing to hug his brother once more.

Fight*

Slash

Miss

The human is determined to reunite the brothers

"I just want to see him again," Sans said sadly, sweat beading down his forehead, "I just want to hug Papyrus, be able to tell him what a cool bro he is. I just want to be able to listen to him yell about my awful puns, one last time."

"You're never going to see him again!" Chara yelled, getting frustrated.

Fight*

Slash

Miss

The soul wants its body back now

So it's going to try to take it back

Chara suddenly froze, the black soul beating loudly as a red crack started to form down it.

"Wait, what?" Chara yelled, "No, stop!"

"What's going on?" Grillby asked.

"The h-human," Alphys said in amazement, "They're fighting to get their soul back!"

Chara started clawing at her chest where her soul was stored as more red glowing cracks made their way across it.

"You can do this!" Sans yelled encouragement, growing closer as exhaustion dwelled upon him.

Chara wasn't going alone.

As the final crack filled the heart, breaking away the black exterior, and breaking Chara's control over her body, Chara managed to swing the knife down one last time.

And she struck Sans across the chest.

"Sans!" All the spirits yelled as he fell backwards, blood pouring from his wound.

The human rushed forward to the skeleton once she had gained control of her body, her warm brown eyes gazing down at him as he brought him into her arms.

"S-Sans..." She choked out, "I'm s-so sorry, for everything! I let that thing kill everything!"

"Heh heh..." Sans chuckled, coughing up blood, "But, in the end, aren't you in control now?"

"Y-Yeah," She said, her hand hovering over the reset button that had appeared in front of her, "But the memory part I lost control over. They'll remember everything, Sans."

"It's fine," Sans whimpered out as his left leg started to dust away, "Just press it."

And so did the human, her tanned hand pressing the reset button as Sans slowly dusted away.

If only he knew the spirit of his brother was by his side, trying his best to hold his brother in his arms as the timeline reset for good.

Reset*

And Sans woke up.

He sat up instantly, ignoring the tiredness of his bones as he threw the covers off of his legs, standing up.

Papyrus...

He'd remember everything.

But that didn't matter at the moment. He was ALIVE, in the room next door.

The door busted open as Papyrus sprinted inside, quickly heading to his brothers bed before scooping him up into his arms in a bear hug before Sans could even react,

"S-Sans!" Papyrus cried out his brothers name, stuffing his skull into his shoulder as he held Sans in his arms.

"P-Paps, I'm so s-sorry!" Sans cried, hugging him back.

"So am I-I, Sans. I love you so much."

"Love you too, bro."


	12. Epilogue

The Monsters were finally free, thanks to Sans saving the human from Chara's grasp.

Papyrus had told Sans everything that happened while they were hugging. How the demon killed him in one strike, how he became a spirit and met Toriel, and how he watched every monster be murdered. He didn't leave any detail out, and said he was so proud of Sans for being so powerful.

This time, when the human fell, Toriel joined her on her journey, helping sooth the angry monsters and explaining what had happened. The human introduced themselves as Frisk to every monster, and spared each and every one.

When they met up with Sans and Papyrus, they hugged it out before Sans finally got to meet Toriel in person, them exchanging puns as Papyrus claimed to hate them, secretly liking them. There was a difference between them from before, they were more huggy then before, do to the events that had just occured. Always holding hands, hugging each other, sleeping against each other, even sharing the same bed at night. After all, they might lose each other again, like before.

Alphys and Undyne had offically statted dating before Alphys admitted what had happened in her lab to all the monsters, once they were settled down. Undyne offered Papyrus into the Royal Guard, and offered to personally train Monster Kid to help him be able to join when he was old enough. Obviously, he accepted. But Papyrus declined, saying he was happy where he was in life. With his brother, his friends, and a new human friend.

Toriel decided to forget the past and forgive her ex-husband, starting to talk to him once more without anger. Asgore was happy about that, and said not all humans were bad just because a few were. So, the underground became more peaceful.

Frisk became friends with everyone and quickly set them free with Flowey, letting the monsters be able to roam the earth once more. The humans were cautious at first, but with the help of Frisk and the kindness the monsters provided, they were accepted back onto the surface.

Papyrus took more intense cooking lessons with Undyne, Alphys and Sans joining them every time. Frisk was adopted by Toriel and Asgore, becoming their third child, with hopes the first two would turn from their evil ways and return home. Sans and Alphys started to get help with their depression they both turned out to be suffering from, going to a therapidt every weekend together. Although it was expensive, Mettaton was able to pay for it with ease, due to being quiet a star on television.

So, in the end, they all were happy together on the surface.

Free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the 'not good' quality, I wrote this a long time ago and it's not amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Wattpad, BubblyShip!


End file.
